105-in-1 VT03 Multicart
The 105-in-1 is a multicart that serves as a demo for the OneBus. It is unknown whether this was actually released in cartridge form. Overview This multicart is much larger than standard Famicom/NES multicarts, being 8Mb in size and containing 101 games. 2 of the games are repeats, and 2 others are hacks of other games which are included. The menu is in Korean, suggesting that this was probably released in South Korea. While most multicarts typically contain Famicom games with the copyright removed, some games retain the copyright, and a fair few of them are NES releases. List of Games #Sonic the Hedgehog (Somari hack) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project #Super Contra (Redirects to a 20-in-1 menu which has 20 variations of this game) #Takahashi Meijin no Boukenjima III (Adventure Island III) #Tecmo World Cup Soccer #Dead Fox (Code Name: Viper) #Batman #Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six (Cut-down version which removes some graphics) #Tiny Toon Adventures 2 #Final Mission (Japanese version of S.C.A.T.) #Tom & Jerry #Super Spy Hunter #Star Soldier #Adventure Mario (Adventure Island hack) #Space Hospital (Dr. Mario title screen hack) #Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mousecapade) #Gradius #The Legend of Kage #The Goonies (Player has 1 life instead of 3 and the scrolling is glitched) #Onyanko Town #Spelunker #Mach Rider (Barely playable on EmuVT) #1942 #Magmax #Tag Team Pro-Wrestling #Challenger #City Connection #Slalom #F-1 Race (Barely playable on EmuVT. The PRG data takes up 32k instead of 16k for unknown reasons) #Galaxian (The PRG data takes up 32k instead of 16k for unknown reasons) #Zippy Race #Formation Z (The PRG data takes up 32k instead of 16k for unknown reasons) #Super Mario Bros. #B-Wings #Arkanoid #Gyrodine #Tengen Tetris #Hyper Olympic (Controls don't work on EmuVT) #Sonson #Soccer #Xevious #Spartan X (Kung Fu with glitched scrolling) #BPS Tetris #Dynamite Bowl (Music plays much slower than normal) #Galaga #Circus Charlie (Glitched scrolling) #Road Fighter #Pinball #Duck #Mighty Bomb Jack #Magic Jewelry #TwinBee #Tank A 1990 (Battle City hack) #Mr Mary (Mario Bros. title screen hack) #Ice Climber #Tennis #Balloon Fight #Baseball #Nuts & Milk #Gomoku Narabe Renju #Urban Champion #Clu Clu Land #Brush Roller #Devil World #Warpman #Duck Hunt #Wild Gunman #Hogan's Alley #Othello (Bit Corp. version) #Donkey Kong 3 #Golf #Sky Destroyer #Ninja Hattori-Kun #Antarctic Adventure (Doesn't load on EmuVT) #Penguin (Nuts & Milk hack) #Lunar Ball (Lunar Pool) #Door Door #Donkey Kong #Donkey Kong Jr. #Dig Dug #Dig Dug II #Wrecking Crew #Lode Runner #Championship Lode Runner (Says Lode Runner on the title screen) #Mappy #Chack'n Pop #Binary Land #Popeye #Star Force #Super Arabian #Exerion #Excitebike (Logo replaced with plain text) #BurgerTime (Doesn't load on EmuVT) #UFO Race (F-1 Race hack) #Xevious (Repeat, sans copyright) #Yie Ar Kung-Fu #Pac-Man #Raid on Bungeling Bay #Bomberman #Pooyan #Space Invaders #Field Combat #Hyper Olympic (Repeat) #Joust #Front Line (Glitched scrolling) Trivia *The menu screen is very similar to the one used in the OneStation's 99-in-1 multicarts, except without an intro screen and the background colour being black instead of blue. The music is also different and only 10 games are displayed on each page because the text is 16x16 pixels in size. *PPU and PRO files of all 105 games and the menu listed can be found in the C-Compiler folder of the OneBus kit. Category:Games Category:Multicarts